Would you follow me?
by slythadri
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition. EWE. Ginny Weasley has it all: a successful career, friends, money, and a beautiful loft in London. Yet, she feels lonely. But how can you date when you spend your time traveling with an all-witches team? What kind of wizard can keep up with that?


House: Slytherin

Year: 2

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Theme] Travelling around the world (Include a minimum of three different locations)

Word Count: 1991

Ginny Weasley walked out of the floo of her loft in London, exhausted. She considered pouring some wine but settled for a cup of tea: she had an early practice in the morning. The Harpies would be representing England in the UEQA Champions league. The Union of European Quidditch Associations Cup was only second to the World Cup, the main difference being that the best Club from each country plays instead of a National team. The tournament would start next week and the Harpies were on a grueling training schedule. She needed to be on top of her game. They will be facing the best European teams and a lot of traveling was involved, so staying sharp was a necessity.

Ginny sat on the couch, cup in hand, and sighed. She had a great career, money and the best view of the London skyline galleons could buy. But she was alone. Sure, she had a loving family and great friends, but her schedule was crazy, and playing in an all-witches team left very little room for meeting eligible wizards. After her teenage flame with Harry wore itself off, she focused on her career, and now after four years of it, the initial eagerness was replaced by routine, just like any other job. Not to mention that this particular job made dating almost impossible, as she was always moving around; it was hard to retain anyone's attention after a first date if the day after you are gone on team retreat for a month. She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to withhold the tears that prickled on them.

The first stop of the UEQA Champions was Madrid. After the game, Ginny was changing in the locker room when an owl reached her. It carried a letter that read:

_Dearest Ginevra_

_I thought you may enjoy a good night sleep by having your own suite instead of a shared one with your teammates. If you are comfortable with it, take the floo from the stadium to the address at the bottom of this note. I hope you enjoy it. As always, it was delightful to watch you play. _

The note was not signed, but Ginny was curious. She held her wand in her hand and transported herself to the address given. She immediately performed a _Homenum Revelio _and a couple of protecting charms just in case and then looked around. The suite was magnificent. She walked to the balcony and held her breath. She had a perfect view of the Puerta de Alcala. She felt herself tremble with anticipation, wondering who was her benefactor. An owl landed on the rail of the balcony, with another letter.

_I hope the suite was pleasing to you. If it had been my choice, you would have had Champagne waiting for you, but I know that would have been inappropriate, as you are in the middle of a tournament. Order whatever you want from room service. I will see you in Paris. _

She couldn't get any information from the waiter that brought the room service about her secret admirer, so after warding the room she flopped on the bed and fell into the best sleep she had in months.

Three days later in Paris when the team saluted the fans she quickly scanned the VIP box to see if she recognized anyone. For a second she thought she did, but that couldn't really be the person who treated her to a luxury suite across from the Puerta de Alcala. After the game, an owl came, with instructions to floo into another suite, this time overlooking the Champs Elysees. This happened over and over all through the tournament, in Munich, Lisbon, Rome, Monaco. The day of the final match in Athens, the owl came before the game. This time the letter read

_Dearest Ginevra_

_Tonight, after you win the championship, please join me for dinner at Mykonos. The portkey that will take you there is on the pouch the owl is carrying. I understand if you do not feel comfortable coming, as I do not know if you have figured out who I am. What I know is that I am the last wizard on earth to have any right to even look you in the eyes. But a man with nothing to lose is a man who risks everything, and what I'm risking is your ire, your disdain, and your rejection. And yet, for reasons I do not completely understand, I am pulled towards you. So all I ask for is the chance to have a conversation and hopefully, a nice evening in your company. I hope to see you tonight at 9. _

That night, Ginny excused herself from the celebrations faking a small injury and went to the suite her secret admirer had reserved for her. There she found three beautiful boxes. A large one contained a magnificent dress, and when she tried it on it fitted itself to her curves beautifully. The second box had a matching pair of fantastic stilettos charmed to adjust to her feet. The third one was a velvet box that contained a set of delicate earrings and a matching necklace. She made a double take. They were canary diamonds. She put it all on and look in the mirror. With a hint of lipstick, she looked amazing. Then she took the small object from the leather pouch the owl had brought. It was a ring that complemented her earrings and necklace. It fitted perfectly in her middle finger. She stared at it for a long moment. Who makes a portkey off a canary diamond ring? She closed her eyes for a moment and made a decision: she could stand up the man and forget about the whole thing, or she could take a chance. She held on to her wand as a precaution, and when the ring glowed blue she took a deep breath and landed softly on a white terrace by the sea, where a beautifully set dinner table was waiting, and next to it, the mystery man. She shouted "Expelliarmus," but the man had his hands up in a gesture of no harm and the wand flew all the way from his walking stick, where it had been sheathed.

"Please, Ginevra, I mean no harm. I would take an oath if you want me to."

"Do it, then," she said, holding his wrist and pointing her wand to it.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, solemnly swear that I would not take any action or word that would cause any harm to Ginevra Weasley or to anyone she holds dear. This is my unbreakable vow."

Ginny hesitated when the green string bound them

"You didn't need to make it an unbreakable vow. A wizard's oath would have sufficed."

"What I want is for you to know that I not only mean you no harm but offer you my loyalty. In return, all I ask for is the chance to share a meal with you."

Ginny looked at him. Somehow, Malfoys seem to be ageless creatures. Even after a three-year stay in Azkaban, he still looked exactly the same. Flawless marble skin, perfectly shiny, long platinum blonde hair. The only difference was the eyes. The cruel, cold grey eyes that had once stared her down when she was a child were now soft and sad. She allowed him to pull a chair for her. Drinks appeared in front of them and she raised her glass to her lips, then commented

"I heard you and my father made a truce of sorts."

"Indeed," he answered, taking a sip of his firewhiskey to give himself a few seconds to organize the tale in his head. "Arthur became my parole officer after my release from Azkaban a year or so ago. Of course, it was awkward at the beginning. For a while I thought he had volunteered himself as a way to shame me, to make me pay for the years of insults and humiliations. But Arthur is something else. He took on my case because it was his duty, and he was nothing but cordial to me. Over time, during his weekly visits, something changed. We moved from basic pleasantries to actual conversations. His company became a balm for my solitude. After the loss of your brother, he could relate to the pain I went through when I lost my Cissy while I was imprisoned. I felt, and still feel, that it was my fault. I caused her and my son so much pain that she couldn't deal with the consequences of my horrific actions. That, I'm sure, is what got her sick."

"I am sorry for your loss," she said, putting her hand on his, "I know that she took a huge risk to save Draco and that way she also saved Harry. I the end, we all owe her our lives."

Lucius closed his eyes to withhold the tears that threaten to fall. After a deep breath, he looked at her again.

"Your father became a dear friend. I reclaimed my place as a donor for the Harpies so I could attend the games with him. He was a bit disappointed that your brothers are sometimes to busy to attend and your mother can't stand to watch you play, as she fears for your safety even though she supports you with all her heart."

Ginny smiled. It was indeed a bit disappointing when no one from her family was on the stands, but that is life. They all had their own things to take care of.

"Thank you, Lucius, for keeping my father some company. He must have needed it, with all of us out of the house and mom not willing to come to the games."

Lucius gave her a sad smile. Her hand was still on his so he turned his palm up and held her softly.

"I'm afraid that what started as a favor for a friend may have turned, in a way, into a betrayal."

Ginny gave him a suspicious look and prompted him to continue.

"We were there to watch you play. And then as time went by, I realized I was there to watch you. Your strength, your fearlessness, your beauty. I must confess that when Arthur told me that he was not going to be able to attend the UEQA Champions Cup I felt relieved. I was gonna be able to watch you freely, without the deep embarrassment that I feel when I think of what would happen if Arthur read my mind and found out that I am an old fool enthralled by his young daughter."

Ginny gasped. For the last few weeks she had, of course, acknowledged that there was a suitor interested in her, and she was excited and flattered about it. But now, having found out that Lucius Malfoy was that man stirred a flurry of mixed feelings. Her rational brain reminded her that at some point in her life she had been terrified of this wizard, and even fought him when she was just a young teen. But she had heard her father talk casually at the dinner table about Lucius' fall from grace an how he was trying to make up for all his mistakes, and how much those mistakes had cost him. For all she knew, he was now just a lonely widower with nothing but his money for company, at the mercy of people like her father, who wanted to forgive and move on, and Draco, who she knew was still resentful about Narcissa's death.

Then her heart reminded her that for years now, she had been alone. And Lucius was a stunningly handsome man, who exuded virility, and was wealthy enough to run to her side anytime anywhere.

"This is complicated," she whispered

He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Complicated doesn't even start to describe it, my dear."


End file.
